jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
Naga Drakonis
A banished green dragonborne with a very distinctive brand across his face, Naga is a roaming mercenary that finds odd jobs where ever he can. Early Age Naga is the first of two sons to the king of Hallandy. His younger brother Sudu, two cycles younger, is the unliked brother of the family. Naga being born into the Kingdom of Hallandy his life was full of training to become a great king one day to follow in the footsteps of his father to assume the title of King. He led a very structured life within the castle walls and was happy were his life was going. Middle Age Naga eventually became strong enough and well liked enough to garner the supportof his father to lead the Military of Hallandy in their War agains't the Red Dragons to the north in Coreune. He led many successful attacks on Corune as the military figurehead of the green dragonborne. He was well recieved by his troops and returned a great war hero after every outing. His brother on the other hand was no where near as great of a fighter and was continueed to be looked down upon. Sudu eventually left the front lines with his brother and went to study military tactics at the great war college in Ansey in lower Hallandy. When the great Orc War broke out across the human empire the green and red dragonborne came to a temporary peace agreement as they viewed the oncoming orcs as a great source of fodder to test their prowess agains't. He quickly formed up his finest warriors and set sail for the Attamat Islands; he was unprepared for what was to come. He bravely led his people into combat believing in the old tales of the weak orcs who lived on distant shores, to their suprise these were no mere weakling orcs, and although he fought bravely as the Battle of Salle he lost his entire platoon when a huge splinter appeared behind them and hordes of Orcs poured out and surrounded him and his men. Naga was severly wounded in the ensuing battle but survived as his loyal subordinates layed down their bodies on top of their wounded leader. The orcs decimated his men, but didn't check the corpses as they believed them all to be dead. After the battle had long ended Naga managed to drag himself out of the pile of corpses and found passage back to Hallandy. The Exile Shortly after the Battle of Salle Naga returned to the castle he grew up with great hesitation though. A failure of battle in that magnitute would most certainly damage his reputation in not only his fathers eyes, but also in the eyes of the men who would have a hard time following him again. He entered his fathers quarters, and was promptly jumped by two men using magic to overwhelm him, they managed to knock him out and then Naga was found 2 hours later by the castle guards with a bloodied sword in one hand and his fathers head in the other. The people of Hallandy in the coming days called for Naga's head on a pike over the castle's portcullis. The dragonborne don't have a formal judicial system in place to deal with violators of the law since their rigid military culture didn't allow for openess or much in the way of freedom. In the end the inpromto court decided that although that Naga had commited a crime worthy of dying, it would be a greater punishment to exile him from all dragonborne lands with a brand stretched across his face to denote him of treason. The highest crime a dragonborne can commit. As Naga was being put onto the ship that would lead away from his home, Sudu leaned in close "He wept as I slit his throat." Naga has lived in the Attamat islands for the past 20 years doing mercenary work.